Leaf & Sand's Harmony
by Muichi Motsu
Summary: A series of GaaLeeGaa drabbles/oneshots that I hope readers will enjoy. If you don't like shounenai, don't read. M for later oneshots.
1. Don't Wanna Be In Love

Don't Wanna Be In Love **(Part 1)**

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Inspiration**: 'Don't Wanna Be In Love' By Good Charlotte

Gaara ran as fast as he could as he sped down the streets of Konoha, rain pounding down on him but he easily dismissed it. For the first time in a long time, Sabaku no Gaara, The Kazekage of Sunagakure, was scared. His eyes were wide like a child's eyes would be if they had just seen the boogieman in there closet or if they met the big bad wolf in person. But no, this was far different then those childish fears. His breath became more labored and forced with every heavy step he took in order to get his apartment building, making his throat dry and his mind race with incoherent thoughts. His bright chilly red hair was now darkened to blood red due to the rain water that made it stick to his handsome face.

He clutched at his left chest as an unknown pressure built up in the small, beating chamber that resided there. What was happening to him? Why was he showing so much emotion? What happened to him?!

He paused in his running to quickly catch his breath. He lifted his gaze up to the dark skies, allowing the cooling rain to fall upon his face. This sensation momentarily calmed him… that is until he heard another pair of footsteps behind him. He gasped, starting his run again, ignoring the calls of his name by his pursuer. What was he running from that was so frightening that he was nearly on the break of tears?

"Gaara! Please wait!" It shouted to him but he simply ignored it as he released a sorrowful cry, whimpering like a wounded puppy. He didn't want this to continue on any longer. He hated this feeling that grew within him. Why wouldn't it go away? What had he done to deserve this?

"Gaara! Chotto!"

He gasped for air that was barely in his grasp anymore. He didn't even know where his home was anymore, which was a rather unfortunate coincidence, due to his predicament. He just kept running… running away from the emotions he was feeling… running away from the abnormality in his routine…

When he had finally stopped, he had found himself laying his head against a tree, somewhere near a training area. Funny… hadn't this been the very place he had just ran away from? Had he just gone in a circle?

He cursed himself as he held his weak body up with his hands as he gripped the tree bark as if it were his life line. He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the dryness in his throat but to no avail.

The running footsteps that had followed him mercilessly soon came into ear shot but he didn't panic, for he was too tired to care, nor did he turn around to face the person who had caused him to feel so much.

"Ah…anata o mitsukemashita." The voice was calm and collected, even though the person had also ran a great deal. It was a sweet voice that made Gaara's heart ache with an unwanted need. The red head clutched at his chest absently, his breath still trying to catch up with him, "Why did you run off like that? I was just saying that I have bought some rice so we could make some onigiri together. I told you I would show you how to make some ne?"

Gaara's shoulder's tensed as he let out a silent sob. He could taste salt among the rainwater that had drenched his face but he thought vaguely about it. He bit his lip lightly as his voice rasped out, "Dooshite…?"

"…Nanda?" The person behind him asked, half curious, half concerned.

"…" Gaara suddenly had a flash of rage run through his person as he spun around aggressively, facing the man that made him feel this way.

Rock Lee.

His face was that of a kind, good willed being but that face had been contorted slightly due to concern and utter confusion. His raven black hair clung to his face as well, causing it to loose it usual shine because of the water. His green spandex suit wasn't as dam as Gaara's black clothing but it was soaking all the same.

"Gaara…?" Lee started only to be cut off by Gaara's sudden outburst.

"DOOSHITE?!" Gaara shouted, "Why do you have to do this too me? I never asked you too… too be like this!"

Lee was slightly taken back by Gaara's explosion of anger but he ignored it and took as step closer to Gaara, "What do you mean?"

Gaara took a step back in response, only to meet the base of the tree again, "I never asked you to be nice to me or spar with me when nobody else would! I never asked you to visit me in Suna or eat lunch together or…or…I-I… I never asked you to do anything! You didn't have to pity me!"

Lee blinked, slightly dumbfounded but came a step closer despite the edgy other's shouts; they were now a foot away from each other. Gaara shrunk back into the tree, as if to hide in the base of the tree, "Stop it Lee! Get away from me or I'll…I'll…"

They both knew that Gaara could never hurt Lee, even if the sand had been present, not that it would be of any use in such a wet environment. Lee took one last step closer to the shorter male who was shaking from the cold ran and slight fear; a half a foot between them. Gaara forced himself to look at the zipper of the other's jounin vest, pushing himself not to make eye contact.

Lee smiled, "I know nobody asked me Gaara. No one needs to be asked when it comes to a bond. You are one off my most special persons and I'll do everything to protect you so please, do not be sad. I have already said I loved you and I will not take back what I said."

Gaara flinched at the word 'love' as his gaze fell to the ground under his feet, "You shouldn't say such foolish things Lee… you don't love me."

Lee simply stared, "Yes I do. I'm sure I do. My heart and gut tell me so. Why do you refuse to believe that?"

Gaara bit his lip again, "I want to… It just isn't fair what you're doing to me Lee. It just isn't…"

Gaara found that his chin had been cupped by warm finger tips which gently pushed his chin upward. Aquamarine finally locked with the chocolate brown orbs as he felt himself falling into them, no matter how confusing or painful he was feeling at that moment.

"…Fair," Gaara gasped out just as warm lips slanted over his cold ones, bringing momentary warm to them and his insides.

'_I love you too Lee…but_,' Gaara thought as his arm encircled the leaf's neck tenderly, deepening the kiss ever so slightly, '_Love hurts too much… I just can't… I don't wanna be in love…_'

**End**


	2. Childhood Like Plum Blossoms

Childhood Like Plum Blossoms

**Genre**: Romance/General/Humor

**Inspiration**: 'Balloons' By DBSK

Plum blossoms.

Ume.

There were none of them in Suna so when ever he came to Konoha for a visit, he would lie under an ume tree with Lee, either talking together, eating zesty and sweet fruits together, or enjoy each others company in silence. Gaara would also take the time within that silence to watch the children play ever so cheerfully together, laughing and chatting loudly in sentences that made no sense to him.

It was what innocence looked like to him; children with their naïve way of thinking, untouched and clean of dark influence and the plum blossom. Ume.

He sighed softly, his red hair tickling his nose lightly and playfully but he paid no mind to it as Gaara inattentively popped a peach slice into his lover's mouth, whose head rested comfortably in Gaara's lap. After chewing and swallowing the fruit, Lee grinned up at Gaara, "Oishii… I never tasted peaches like this before. Where did you buy them?"

"…"

"Gaara-kun?" Lee blinked up at the red head who seemed to be off in another world.

The young kage's gaze shifted from no where to Lee's face slowly, "…Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

Gaara gave a small smile down at Lee, "Iie. I'm fine. Just thinking."

Lee nodded hesitantly, "Well… okay…**BUT** if there _is_ something on your mind, I'm willing to lead an ear. After all, you are my wonderful, beautiful, stunning, youthful…"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Stop. I get it. I'll tell you."

Lee grinned as he sat up straight and sat cross legged before Gaara, "So what's on your mind?"

Gaara put on the straightest face Lee had ever seen his love make, "What do you think of children?"

Lee blinked then smiled, his eyes filled with dramatic tears, "I love them! They're so cute and innocent and when they speak baby talk to you, it's the most adorable thing you've ever heard Gaara. Oh! And when they fall asleep in your arms, it's so heartwarming and… and… YOUTHFUL!"

Gaara mentally sweat dropped as Lee let out a 'squee' (very unmanly might I add). He shook his head at his lover's enthusiasm, "Well, I was… well…"

Lee could've sworn Gaara was blushing and then his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Don't tell me. Gaara… are you late?"

Gaara blinked at Lee, a tiniest hint of confusion on his milky pale face, "Late? Why would I be late? I'm here aren't I?"

Lee blushed, "No, I mean… are you…"

Gaara got the hint… and was mortified, "What…no. Kami, I'm a man Lee."

Lee shrugged, his blush still in place, "It isn't impossible."

Gaara rolled his eyes once again, "Anyway, I was just wondering what it would like to be a child. It… sounds ridiculous but… I bearly had a real childhood. Mine was full of nothing but blood and violence. My father took life's pleasures away from me while I was still in the womb so I was born into sorrow."

Lee gave his lover a sad look but then he grinned. He knew his youthful red headed lover had a sad childhood but now was his chance to recover that lost time. He let out a giggle and sudden clasped the other's milky smooth hands in his own larger, bandaged hands. Gaara blinked at Lee's sudden reaction but then again, he was used to it.

"Well then," Lee said pulling himself and Gaara up, his wide spotless grin still in place, "Now's the time to be one."

Gaara rose and imaginary eyebrow at the green clad jounin, "Nani?"

**-ChildHood Memory Number 1-**

"…………..Lee…" Gaara blushed faintly, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Hai Gaara-kun?" Lee said happily as he marched down a popular street in Konoha, all eyes were on the two lovers but why, do you ask? Why indeed…

"Can you… put me down now?" Gaara said, his glare now aimed directly at Lee's scalp, seeing as he was sitting upon the jounin's shoulders, his legs hanging over his torso as his hands rested upon Lee's head lazily. It was a great place for a child to be but Gaara, being grown and a **leader**, it was a rather silly position for him to be in.

Lee pouted, even though Gaara couldn't see it, "Aww, why not? I used to do this all the time when I was a kid. Gai sensei gave me these kinds of rides when ever I was feeling down. It gave me a new perspective of the world and it made be feel like I was on top of the world? Do you feel it? Do you feel the childish youthful abundance of limitless?!"

Gaara sweat dropped, "………No."

Lee smile only widened, "Then we shall quicken the pace until you feel like your floating with youthful energy!"

"What's that supposed to… na…oi! What are doing Lee… Ah! What the….!"

"Ikimashoo! Dash of Youth!" And he was off racing down the street with the speed of a cheetah, catching the shorter ninja by surprise and caused him to clutch at the other head and scalp for dear life.

---3 minutes later---

"G-gaa-chan," Lee said Gaara's pet name sweetly, as if to sugarcoat his voice as a method to get him out of trouble, "D-Daijoubu desu ka?"

The red head glared at his boyfriend, pulling twigs and leaves out of his hair to the best of his ability. He doubled that he would get it all without a mirror, "No…"

Lee nervously laughed, "A-Ah. Sorry about that. I didn't know we were heading towards the training grounds until it was too late… but the next activity is sure to cheer you up and no more joy rides like that. I promise."

Gaara failed to see where the 'joy' in that little ride was but dismissed it to the back of his mind, "Fine."

**-ChildHood Memory Number 2-**

Gaara blinked at the bright cotton like substance that Lee was handing out to him on a stick. It was odd, seeing as he had never seen cotton that was edible before. He had seen two children eating it before he was dragged to the stand by his hyperactive lover so he assumed that it was possible, no matter how stupid it seemed.

Lee giggled, "Take it silly. It's yours."

Gaara stared at the pink edible fluffy object before him and hesitantly took it, looking at it as if it were a pocket sized alien instead of food, "How am I supposed to eat it?"

Lee tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean? You're just supposed to eat it. It's food. Just take a bite out of it."

Gaara blinked at Lee, slightly dumbfounded until his logical, adult mind started to kick in again, "I can't eat cotton. Cotton taste like fabric not candy. Who ever puts fabric material on a stick and persuades children that it is candy is a con-artist and should be punished as such. I should tell Tsunade-sama about this…"

Lee sweat dropped, "N-no Gaara. It isn't really cotton. Its candy that is fluffed up and whipped until it takes on the form of cotton. Really, it tastes delicious."

Lee pulled off of piece of the fluffy candy and gestured for Gaara to open his mouth but the young kage refused, "Oh come on Gaara. Don't be like that."

"No," Gaara said curtly.

"Please Gaara. For me?" Lee pouted, giving the shorter male huge, puppy dog eyes that even the former Shukaku container could resist. Gaara grumbled, rolling his eyes at his broken will, "Fine."

Lee grinned then presented the treat, "Okie dokie Gaara. Say 'ah'."

Warily, Gaara parted his lips and allowed Lee to place the thin, feathery candy onto his tongue where it slowly dissolved into a puddle of sugary goodness. Gaara's eye's widened slightly in wonder as the sugary taste overcame his senses, causing him to blush slightly in embarrassment, "…… it vanished in my mouth."

Lee laughed, "See? Good ne?"

Gaara nodded, popping another piece of 'cotton' in his mouth, "What's next?"

**-ChildHood Memory Number 3-**

"Next is for you to pick out your very own stuffed animal!" Lee declared as Gaara held his hand, the slightest hint of a smile on his face. The two were walked down an aisle within a child's toy store, catching Gaara by surprise, since there were a lot of bright and exuberant colors that stung Gaara's eyes on sight.

"I remember my first plush. I had named him Midori-kun because he was a green and he was so nice to sleep next to. I had lost it around the time when I became part of a cell but I think Neji stole it and threw it away because it wasn't very ninja like."

Gaara nodded in understanding, "I had a stuff animal once. I didn't give him a name but Temari always calmed him Mr. Pie. I don't know why but I didn't really care. I don't remember what happened to him though."

Lee laughed, "Well this one will be a new and cutter than ever before and you will love it like it was a human baby! Ah! How about this one?"

Lee pick up a re teddy bear with velvet like fur and big black buttons for eyes, "Kawaii desu ne? I know red is one of your favorite colors. You can name him Gaara Jr. or Ryo. Ne?"

Gaara shock his head, "No thanks. There will always be only one Gaara and I hate the name Ryo. Besides, I don't want to fall asleep with a velvet plush next to my face. It feels weird to me."

Lee blinked, looking at Gaara then back at the velvet teddy bear, "I guess you're right. Velvet may feel nice but it isn't very nice to sleep with. "

Lee smiled upon seeing the next one, holding up a teddy bear that was the size of Lee's torso. It was indigo and the fur was silky and smooth, "How about this one? It's nice to cuddle with and he can easily fall asleep with it. It even smells nice…mmmm ichigo."

Gaara would've laughed at Lee's cute rant but his stoic expression remained in place, "Nah. I prefer the smell of Lee to the smell of strawberry any day, thank you very much."

The jounin blushed, placing the bear back on the shelf and continued to look, his hands still entwined with Gaara affectionately. Gaara chuckled at Lee's discomfort and gave his hand a soft squeeze as they progressed down the bright aisle.

Lee stopped abruptly, picking up a black and white panda bear the size of his head. It had Gaara's black eyelids and a cute black nose that reminded him of all the Eskimo kisses he gave Gaara while the latter slept. He smiled at it and presented it to Gaara, "This one reminds me of you."

Gaara blinked at it the panda fondly, reaching for and took it into his milky hands. It was cute and he did like things that reminded Lee of himself when he wasn't there. Therefore, when that pink headed woman would try to make a pass at Lee while he wasn't there, the panda bear would be there staring at her with eyes as intimidating as his own.

He smiled internally at the thought of scaring Sakura away when he was even present, "Hai. I like it."

Lee's eyes filled with hearts as he clasped his hands together happily, "H-Honto? YOSH! Another youthful event that has brought me joy! Let us purchase this beautiful plushy and add it to this youthful collection of memorable childhood mementos. YOSH!"

Gaara sweat dropped but smiled slightly at his lover's blissful mood.

**-ChildHood Memory Number 4-**

"16, 17, 18, 19, 20! Ready or not, here I come!" Lee shouted as he opened his eyes and turned around, ready to search for Gaara among the foliage in the training grounds but came face to face with a sphere of sand.

Blink.

Blink.

Stare.

"Gaara. That's not how you play the game. Using jutsu's is cheating."

From behind the wall, Gaara sucked his teeth, "You did not clarify so my sand is my hiding place. If you don't like it then restart the game."

Lee rose a thick eyebrow, "But I already found you."

"………Kuso…"

---------------------------------------------

Lee grinned happily to himself as he carried Gaara on his back. The Kazekage had brought another cotton candy stick and was munching on it contently, his newly acquired panda bear sat comfortably in his vest/harness. The two shinobi were currently walking towards their apartment, the sun hitting the horizon once again.

"How was it Gaa-chan? Did I restore you youthfulness?"

Gaara nodded, "Ah."

Lee grinned happily, releasing a soft sigh, "Yo kata. Oh! I almost forgot. This is for you."

Lee reached into his vest pocket and lifted something over his head so Gaara could take it. It was a plum blossom with leaves the color of soft lavender and a hit of pink never the center. It was truly beautiful.

Gaara blushed, glad that Lee couldn't see his reddened cheeks, "U-ume?"

Lee nodded, imaginary tears streaming down his face, "Yosh! The plum blossom represents innocence to me. I know you love them too so when you go back to Suna, you can take it with you but I advise you to press it in a book or water it before it starts to wilt."

Gaara smiled, leaning slightly forward and laying a soft kiss near Lee's temple, "Arigato."

"D-doo itashimashite…" Lee whispered, blushing darkly at the gentle gesture but felt his soul float with jubilance since he knew now that his lover had gained a child's perspective of life.

Innocent, like the plum blossom.

**End**

**A/N: **I'm sorry if it's too short or rushed but I tried my best. I'll try to update on a new one shot sooner so I hoped you liked it.


End file.
